For some intelligent devices, in the process of feature recognition, generally, a corresponding circuit is used to recognize features. However, due to the process difference of the circuit device and the consistency of the device, the accuracy of the feature recognition is affected by the structure of the circuit itself, which causes that the result of the feature recognition is not accurate and the user experience is affected.